


Epiphany

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [22]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X03 (School Reunion), F/M, Introspection, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s funny what you see, once you learn to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

When the two of them spill out of the TARDIS, laughing at each other in the way to which they’ve become accustomed, Mickey sees them first.

He’s not close enough to them to hear them, but he sees the Doctor and Rose standing so close to each other that they may as well be one person. Before he looks away again he sees the Doctor, who is obviously clattering on about something or other and gesticulating wildly with his hands at the same time, seem to stop babbling about it and listen to something Rose has to say.

Mickey’s impressed; this is the first time he’s seen anybody able to shut the Doctor up, and he’s grinning at the idea that he’ll be able to tease the Doctor about it later.

The grin doesn’t last.

He looks back towards the two of them, wondering what’s taking them so long, and he sees the Doctor cup Rose’s face with one hand and bring the other up to tangle in her hair. Mickey frowns. He’d known they were close but this looks different. Looks less like “close friends” and more like “a couple”. What exactly is going on here?

He starts to move towards them, intending to announce his arrival on the scene and pre-empt anything else happening. He is, after all, still _officially_ Rose’s boyfriend.

And so when the Doctor leans in to kiss Rose full on the lips in a way that suggests he’s been more than just a friend for quite some time – and Rose kisses him back in a similar fashion – Mickey wonders whether they’ve been playing him for a fool all this time.

Once this business at Deffry Vale is sorted, one way or another, he’s going to find out.


End file.
